


Imperfections

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show, Nick and Demi cuddle on the couch of his tour bus and Demi asks Nick what he thinks his life would be like had they not met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfections

The tour bus door is only open for a second, but the screams that follow Nick as he walks in are deafening nonetheless. Demi’s head perks up from the couch and a smile spreads across her face as she watches her husband walk towards her. He smiles back at her and it’s that smile that he saves just for her.

He’s drenched in sweat after just performing on stage. She, being the good wife she was, had watched a majority of the concert, but got back to the bus with about ten minutes left of the show.

"Any more bras tossed on stage after I left?" Demi sits up from the couch to make room for Nick who plops down next to her.

"No, but we had a huge orgy. It was great." Nick replies in a sarcastic tone. The joke makes both of them laugh and Nick wraps his arm around Demi’s shoulders. She then leans into him and they continue watching whatever it was that Demi had on the television. Some house wife show or something; Nick doesn’t care, he just likes these moments with Demi. When he’s touring he barely gets them, so he enjoys them as much as they come.

When he thinks Demi has fallen asleep, he gently reaches for the remote and changes it to the local news. The reporter is covering their concert and the aftermath and Nick can’t help but smile and shake his head at how crazy and amazing his fans are. The reporter is interviewing some fans who have stayed around the venue long enough and Nick laughs at these girls that are proclaiming their love for him and how they want him to be the father of his children.

"Too late." He quietly responds to them.

"What would you do if you never met me?"

Nick’s surprised to hear Demi’s muffled voice that he actually jumps a little bit. “I didn’t know you were still up.”

He feels her shrug. “I was out for a little bit, but the screams on the TV woke me up.”

"Sorry."

"It’s fine, but you still haven’t answered my question." She smiles up at him.

She just loves putting him on the spot and it shows with that damn smile she has on her face.

Nick sits there and thinks for a while. “Well, if we hadn’t met, Camp Rock probably would’ve sucked because you wouldn’t have been in it and you pretty much made that movie. My brothers and I probably wouldn’t be as big as we are now and I probably wouldn’t have dated Selena.”

"So what you’re saying is that I’m the cause for all your fame?" She has a playful smirk on her lips which makes Nick know that he’s never going to live saying that down.

"More or less." He shrugs. "I’d probably have tons of groupie sex too. Like loads. Hot, hot stuff." He would have continued, but Demi shoved him and they both laughed. "Why are you asking this anyway?"

"Just seeing all these girls that would practically throw themselves at you given the chance on the TV. I mean, why did you even pick me anway when-"

"Whoa," Nick shakes his head trying to comprehend what his wife just said. "I didn’t pick you. I fell in love with you."

"Okay, well then why did you fall in love with me when you could have any girl in the world?"

"Because you’re the only girl I want. You have this enormous heart that, for some odd reason, you’ve given to me to take care of as your husband. You also are just so passionate about the things you love. And I really could go on, Demi, but you’re perfect for me." His hand reaches down to stroke her cheek. "You may not realize it, but you are."

"But I’m not perfect."

"And that’s what makes you perfect."

Demi pauses for a moment. “I feel like we’re in a One Direction song right now.”

Nick laughs at that. “What I mean is, you know you’re not perfect, and you’re okay with that, but you strive to be as perfect as you can be. Even with your flaws. And that’s another reason why I love you. You’re just you and that’s perfect for me.”

Demi sits there in silence for a moment and Nick’s wondered if maybe he’s confused her. It is late and night and he’s pretty sure he confused himself with using the word “perfect” too many times. But then she looks up at him with that damn playful smile on her face which prepares Nick for whatever teasing she’s about to throw his way.

"I think that was better than your vows at our wedding." She jokes.

Smiling back at her, Nick lifts her up bridal style and starts heading for the back of the tour bus where their bedroom is. “So let’s repeat our wedding night and see if that’s any better too.”


End file.
